DV8
DV8 is a comic book published by Wildstorm. The premise is similar to Gen¹³, also published by Wildstorm and most of the characters made their debut in Gen¹³. It revolves around the lives of a group of Gen-Active people (Called DV8, or referred to as "The Deviants"), initially living in New York under the supervision of Ivana Baiul, who sends them on life-threatening black ops assignments. Rather than saving the world, they use their powers for other demoralizing reasons: to please themselves and indulge in any fancy that comes their way, uncaring about anybody else, just to forget that they are all just pawns to Ivana, expendable to her needs and desires. The members don't like each other, but are soon banding together for survival. This is what stands this book apart from most other superhero teams: they are not nice people, don't even like each other and can't even save themselves, let alone the world. Later on in the series, Baiul becomes director of International Operations and the team become agents of I.O. as well, at this point some of the members start to develop a conscience about their actions, especially Frostbite. Unlike Gen¹³, the overall nature of the comic was often very violent and extreme (even more so in the first few issues), with sexual themes, graphic violence, mild language and dialogue (especially between the team members), and general recklessness. Especially the character Sideways Bob brought a dark, over the top sense of humor to the series. The series lasted 32 issues, and was a best seller, until later issues in the second half lagged in sales. Because of this, Wildstorm cancelled DV8, but allowed the creative team to bring a proper end to the comic, instead of ending the comic and leaving many questions unanswered. The story of most DV8 members continued in the pages of Gen-Active, an anthology-series featuring various Wildstorm characters. Gen-Active lasted 6 issues. In light of the Worldstorm relaunch, which preserved some aspects of original history while rewriting the others, often creating apparent contradictions, the status of DV8 in Wildstorm continuity is uncertain. Creative Teams * Warren Ellis (Writer, #1-8) * Mike Heisler (Writer, #9-32) * Humberto Ramos (Art, #1-2, #4-7) * Michael Lopez (Art, #3, Part of #8) * Juvaun Kirby (Art, #Part of #8, #9-13) * Tom Raney (Art, #14-16) * Jason Johnson (Art, Part of #11, #17-18) * Al Rio (Art, #0, #19-30) * Trevor Scott (Art, #31-32) Characters * Ivana Baiul - Leader of the anti-hero group. She is not fully human, due to the fact that cybernetic technology had been integrated into certain parts of her body. Generally, she is amoral and very evil. She was the head of International Operations until Operation: Divine Right occurred. * Threshold (Matthew Callahan) - Field commander of the Deviants until he betrayed the team and went rogue. Has psionic powers and is very powerful and very psychotic. Until going rogue, he was Ivana's, and occasionally Bliss', sex toy. He is also the older brother of Bliss (Nicole Callahan) and half brother of Sarah Rainmaker. * Sublime (Rachel Goldman) - Has the ability to alter the molecular density of her body from intangible to rock hard. Generally, she is tough, and she does not take any crap from anybody. * Bliss (Nicole Callahan) - Has the ability to stimulate human senses to the point of cardiac arrest and some psychic abilities. Generally, she is amoral and very capable of getting men to give her what she wants (Sex). She even attempted to seduce her older brother, Threshold (Matthew Callahan). She may be very dangerous, though the Deviants are unaware of that. * Frostbite (Leon Carver) - Has the ability to absorb heat from any source and leave it ice cold. Generally, he is the least screwed-up member of the Deviants. After Threshold went rogue, Frostbite was appointed as the team leader, until he was let go by Ivana after losing his powers. Later, he faked his death to get out of Ivana's radar. * Powerhaus (Hector Morales) - Has the ability to convert emotional energy into raw power, which increases his muscle mass as well. He was killed in the "DV8 Slipstream Annual". * Copycat (Gem Antonelli) - Has the ability to take control of a person's mind and make him/her do whatever she wants them to do. Through an earlier incident, she has four spilt personalities in addition to her normal persona, as evidenced by a change in the word balloon typecast: ** Soldier (tough) ** Nihilist (rebellious) ** Spy (methodical) ** Little Gemma (cowardly and sweet) When ex-team leader Threshold betrayed the Deviants, he altered Gem's mind and isolated Gem's main personality, preventing the real Gem Antonelli from ever speaking, leaving Gem's body to be occupied only by her other split personalities. * Evo (Michael Heller) - Has the ability to change into forms similar to a wolf, bat, or amphibian. Generally, he is very insensitive, comedic and sometimes dark. * Freestyle (Jocelyn Davis) - Has the ability to affect probability by psionically choosing the most favorable course of action based on a number of timelines. She is also very acrobatic and flexible. Originally frozen in a cryogenic tube for the first few issues. Generally, she is upbeat and not unstable like the others. * Sideways Bob - Guardian of the group. He has no powers, but is psychotic and dangerous. He's missing an eye and his hair, and he carries around a decapitated mannequin head he calls Lucille. He told Sublime that she could be his "special awake friend". She didn't know if that was good or not. External links * International Hero Page Category:Wildstorm Comics titles Category:Superhero teams Category:Defunct Teams Category:Neutral Teams Category:Government Organizations Category:DV8